Reconnecting
by Black and White Rainbow
Summary: STORY MOVED, NOW UNDER Atramental.Snow Please go read it, she's put up chapter 4. SeixYouko, YumixSachiko, possibly other pairings.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maria-sama ga Miteru, only the plot is mine. (How sad T-T)**

**A/n: This is my first MariMite fanfic and I've only watched the first season, so feel free to correct me if I've made any mistakes. This takes place in Yumi's third year and I made the whole ceremony up. Please R&R!**

**--------------------------------------------------**

It was the graduation ceremony at Lillian's Academy, and Yumi was shaking with excitement. The Rosa Chinensis, Rosa Gigantea, and Rosa Foetida from the past two years were coming to visit. This meant Yumi was going to see Sachiko again! Just the thought made her squeal with excitement. Along with Yumi, Shimako was also awaiting the arrival of her former Grand Soeur, Sei -- though she wasn't going to admit it. This might be the last time that the current and previous Roses would have a chance to see each other with the exception of Rei and Yoshino. And even so, Yoshino had not taken to the idea of seeing Rei again, from what Yumi saw, she didn't want to talk to her cousin anytime soon. After Rei graduated, she went to compete in a Kendo tournament outside of Tokyo. She defeated Tanaka, her previous rival, and was challenged to another match with the third dan ace. No protection, and no referee. The first one to collapse would be the loser. Rei was forced to accept the one-on-one challenge or she would have to face Tanaka along with the rest of her team.

Both participants came out of the battle bruised, exhausted and overall a mess. As it turned out, Rei still won, but at the price of her health. Her left arm was severely bruised and frankly, a bit numb from the pain. Her legs felt very woozy as the lasting sting of Tanaka's attacks took their toll. Rei was able to walk away from the fuming mad girl, only to collapse at the base of a nearby tree. Tanaka fled, both her ego and body heavily injured. Thankfully, a member of Rei's team found her she was admitted to a hospital. Even after the ordeal, Yoshino was left out of it, only to find out from her Aunt after she'd gotten a call from Rei. This left Yoshino feeling very betrayed and Rei to be ignored once she returned home.

------------------------------------------

"Onee-san!" Touko was standing next to Yumi, her corkscrew pigtails bouncing up and down ever so slightly. "Sachiko-sama is coming!" Yumi turned to wards her _petite soeur_ with a smile on her face and nodded.

"Hai, it's been almost a year now, hasn't it?" Yumi then faced the school grounds, catching glimpses of friends and acquaintances until she spotted Shimako. "Ne, Touko, have you seen Noriko-chan? She's not with Shimako-sama..."

The younger girl nodded, "Yeah, she was in the greenhouse, crying. She was really upset about Shimako-sama leaving."

"Touko, you don't mind if I go and see Shimako, do you?" She offered a small wave as the girl shook her head and dashed off. "Shimako!"

Upon hearing her name, _Rosa Gigantea_ stopped and offered a smile to the figure quickly approaching. "Gokigenyo, Yumi."

Quickly falling into step with the other, Yumi brought up the news she received from Touko. She hoped Shimako would head to the ginko trees where they used to eat lunch together.

When the word 'crying' pierced Shimako's ears, she abruptly stopped. "Crying?" With a sigh, she shook her head. "How could I not realize it? I'm terrible..." The long haired girl began to turn around until Yumi grasped her hand.

"Wait, let her have some time alone. We both know how hard it was to loose our Onee-samas. Besides, knowing Noriko-chan, she wouldn't want you to see her crying." Yumi smiled faintly as they walked to the ginko trees and sat down. "Sei-sama is so close to us, but you two never visit each other. Why is that?"

Shimako turned her gaze to the trees before her, mulling over the question in her mind. "I guess it's because it'd be hard on both of us. I know Sei-sama doesn't want to hurt me. I mean, one of the reasons I was her _petite soeur_ was because I reminded her of Shiori." Yumi nodded understandingly and pulled her friend into a small hug. "But now, I guess I can't escape the inevitable." Catching a glimpse of her watch, she gasped. "Yumi! They'll be here soon. I have to go talk to Noriko-chan. Oh, and Yumi, arigato." Shimako then left, leaving Yumi to her thoughts.

Before long Yumi went to find Touko and make sure that the girl wouldn't get angry if Sei chose to call her 'Mechanical Drill'. After catching flash of blue dart behind a tree, Yumi decided that Touko was playing one of her games again. Yawning, she stooped down to the ground and grasped a ginko nut, pretending to be interested in a rock of some sort. One she returned to full height, she began walking back to the school. After no more then a few feet she turned around and pitched the nut at Touko. Then the two girls burst into laughter upon seeing where the nut landed. Said nut was now curled in Yoshino's hand, a small red mark on her cheek. "G-gomen, gomen, gomen Yoshino-sama!" Yumi quickly sputtered. She waited, but Yoshino didn't say anything until her arm flung forward, launching the nut square at Yumi's forehead. "Ita, ita, ita!"(Ow, ow, ow!) That's when the kendo club girl began giggling. Yumi made a weird face to wards her _petite soeur_ who tried to stifle her laughter behind her hand. "Lets go you guys, or we'll be late when the Roses arrive." The trio then continued to the school, chattering all the way.

By the time they arrived, they saw the rest of the_ Yamayurikai_ and the newspaper club standing together, quickly moving to join Shimako, Noriko and Nana. Amazingly the students were lined up perfectly, and right on time. The previous Roses made their way to pray before the statue of the Virgin Mary before returning to greet the _Yamayurikai_. Sei swept up Shimako in a hug and introduced herself to Noriko. Rei hesitantly held her arms open to Yoshino who quickly ran to embrace her cousin. "Gomen." This word was spoken by both of them as a few 'Aww's traveled though the students. As soon as Sachiko approached, Yumi began to beam and made haste to wrap her arms around the elder Rose. Then the figures of Youko and Eriko appeared. Once again the path to the statue of the Virgin Mary was followed as the duo prayed and returned to the Roses. Eriko was pressed into a group hug as she approached her sisters and Youko hugged each Chinensis. The first year students seemed to question why there was no third _Rosa Gigantea_ until the ceremony was called into place.

The head Nun of Lillian began to speak, addressing each former Rose and their status. "Former _Rosa Chinensis_; Mizuno, Youko. _Grand soeur_ to Ogasawara, Sachiko; previous _Rosa Chinensis en Buton_ and _grand soeur_ to _Rosa Chinensis_ Fukuzawa Yumi." This continued for the _Rosa Giganteas_ and the _Rosa Foetidas_. None of the _Rosa en Butons_ had yet to choose a _petite soeur_, which wasn't surprising considering the bonds they shared with their Onee-chan. After they were introduced, the students clapped and the current _Rosa's_ handed out the certificate to each student. When a Rose was called, her former Onee-chan presented her with her certificate. After the ceremony was over, the _soeurs_ of the third years were franticly discussing the future, some crying when they weren't getting into the same school, and others joyous that they would still see each other.

Once the members of the Yamayurikai were gathered in the Rose mansion, Sei wrapped an arm around Yumi's neck, causing her to squirm. "Same old Yumi-chan," Sei remarked playfully before letting go and turning to Shimako. Placing a hand on the girl's head and ruffling her Brown locks, she smiled. "I've been hearing some pretty good things about you, Shimako-chan!" At this, Shimako smiled.

"Ne, why don't you and Noriko get to know each other better?" Shimako sat down next to her Rosa Gigantea en Buton, with Sei plopping herself down on the girl's other side.

"Well, in the first weeks when Shimako-chan was my _petite soeur_, she once ran out in the rain stark naked, proclaiming her love of ginko nuts!" Hearing this, the _Yamayurikai_ began to laugh, that is, all but Shimako who flushed furiously.

"That's not funny, Sei!" She glared at the other, her cheeks burning. "How can you tell lies to my precious petite soeur?!" She demanded, not realizing that Noriko too was laughing. "Ugh..." She mumbled as Noriko's face began to shade pink from her laughter.

"Gomen, Onee-chan, but just the thought of you..." Noriko decided not to finish her sentence in hopes of not causing her Onee-sama further discomfort. With a sigh, Shimako nodded and it was Eriko's turn to gush on about Yamanobe Sensei. All the whilst, Rei was apologizing to Yoshino and vice-versa. Everything was going well in the Rose Mansionuntil everyone decided to pry into Sachiko's private life.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Arggh! Sorry it's so short, it'll get better, I promise! x-x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own MariMite...I wish. v.v**

**A/n: You will notice the word 'metres', that is how you spell 'meteres' in Canada, or so I'm told.**

--------------------------------------------------

"So, Sachiko-sama, how have you been?" Touko inquired as she sat down next to Yumi. Meanwhile, Shimako was up making tea for the lot of girls, soon joined by her soeur.

Sachiko offered an apologetis smile, "Now, why do we have to talk about me? My life has been so boring and dull. Besides, I want to know what Touko-chan is planning as the next _Rosa Chinensis_, along with Noriko-chan and Nana-chan." Sachiko glanced about the table, Rei and Yoshino gave eachother uneasy looks and Eriko's eyes were trained on Youko.

"Aww come on, that's no fair. You know about our lives, why won't you grace us with your tale, _Rosa Chinensis_." Sei smirked, hoping to get a rise from Sachiko. I mean really, she was being unfair, not sharing with the group, right? This thought seemed to be the only thing compelling Sei to go further. "Did you marry that cousin of yours, Kashiwagi, wasn't it? Because if you did, I want to know why you didn't invite us to your wedding." Sachiko looked down, her face clearly portrayed a look of hurt and Sei realized she'd brought up a touchy subject.

"It's...it's Fukuzawa's fault!" Shimako and Noriko were bringing the tea to the table as Sachiko burst into tears, running out of the Rose Mansion. All members of the _Chinensis _family stood up, but Touko was stopped by Rei who held a firm grip on her hand. Shaking her head at the girl, Rei spoke calmly.

"This is something only Yumi and Youko can help her with." Yumi was out of the door first, Youko stopped at the door.

"Sei, you, you...bakayaro!"(dumbass...hope I spelled it right) With that, she stormed out of the Rose Mansion leaving the rest of the _Yamayurikai_ to breath a tensed sigh. Sei dropped her head onto the table causing a few tea cups to rattle. Shimako was once again glaring at her elder. Rei explained to Touko what had happened in Yumi's first year at Lillian, suprised that she didn't already know._Stupid assumption. They may be relatives, but they're very distant_. The kendo star ran through the events of the Cinderella play and how Suguru didn't love her cousin. But when Touko asked why she said it was Yumi's fault, Rei had no idea.

--------------------------------------------------

When Youko reached Yumi, the girl was standing a few feet away from the Rose Mansion, pacing back and fourth. "Youko-sama Where could she have gone!" She began to whine, obviously impatient with herself.

Youko remained calm, she knew where Sachiko was but chose not to tell Yumi. Instead, she offered this, "Think." Yumi took a deep breath before listening to the girl in front of her. Placing a hand to her chin, it didn't take her more than thirty seconds to spew out the answer.

"The greenhouse!" She all but squealed before she broke into a sprint, Youko quickly sauntering after. Once the two girls were a few metres away from the green structure, they began to slow thier pace. Opening the door slowly, Yumi found Sachiko kneeling on the ground, silently weeping. "Onee-sama..." Yumi made her way to the rosa chinensis plant and knealt beside the troubled girl.

"Sachiko-chan. Look at us." Youko's words were soft as she attempted to coax the girl's face from the cradle of her hands. "Why won't you look at us? Have we suddenly become unworthy of your gaze?" Yumi watched, and the eldest of the three must have struck the right chord. Sachiko lifted her face to meet the eyes of the girls before her. Her cheeks were glistening with tears untill Yumi took out a handkerchief and dabbed at the streaks of moisture.

Taking a minute to catch her breath, she was able to speak. "My _soeurs_, if someone is unworthy, it's me. Suguru never loved me...and yet we still married..."

"I'm sorry for what I did Onee-sama!" Yumi's voice was pained, she had no idea why it was her fault. Did Suguru secretly like her? She really had no idea. "Gomen nasai, Onee-sama..." Tears were brimming in her eyes and that's when Sachiko pulled the brunette in her arms.

"It's not your fault, Yumi..." Yumi was about to speak up when Sachiko sushed her. "You brother Yuuki, Suguru is in love with Yuuki! And even so, it's not his fault. I'm sorry, so sorry Yumi. I just couldn't bear the thought that it's my fault...my fault that he doesn't like me." Yumi was released from the hug, sniffling and blinking back tears.

"But it's not your fault, Sachiko." Youko was smiling and placed a comforting hand on her _soeur_'s shoulder. "If Suguru likes Yuuki, that means he doesn't like women. It's not your fault that he doesn't like you."

"So then Suguru is...The Ginko Prince! How could I not realize it? Yuuki keeps complaining about Kashiwagi-san hitting on him, I should have recgonized his name back in the Rose Mansion. Baka Yumi!" She went cross-eyed, causing Sachiko to crack a smile for the first time after the ceremony.

"Hai, baka, baka Yumi." Youko chuckled softly before moving to open the greenhouse door. "Shall we? Sei's waiting outside the mansion to apologize to you Sachiko." Sachiko nodded and took a final wiff of the beautiful scents that lay in the greenhouse before returning to the mansion, Yumi and Youko behind.

"Ne, Youko-sama, how did you know that?" Yumi whispered at the sight of a girl frantically waving in front of the mansion.

"Just a lucky guess." Youko smirked. At this time Sei ran to Sachiko with an 'I-didn't-mean-it-but-it-just-slipped-out' kind of expression on her face. But before she could say anything, Sachiko held up her hand.

"No, it's my fault. I let my emotions get in the way. Gomen." Sachiko turned to the two girls lagging behind her and called, "Hurry up!" Yumi and Youko glanced at eachother and dashed off, waving over thier shoulder.

"Last one there is a rotten egg!" Yumi grinned as she saw Sei chase after them. Yumi the slowed her stride and waited for Sachiko.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Yumi-chan." Sachiko smiled as the two walked hand in hand back to the group of awaiting girls.

--------------------------------------------------

"So, Kashiwagi-san's gay!" Sei blurted out once everyone was seated. It took a moment for this to sink in before the whole table burst out in giggles, even Sachiko. "Oi, Yumi, make sure your brother stays away from that Ginko Prince."

"Whaa?!" Shimako stood up from the table. "This is an outrage! I'm The Ginko Princess..." Sinking back into her chair she began to mumble under her breath. "Married...to that..." Soft laughing erupted from everyone, and before long, Shimako was joining in.

"Ne, our tea got cold. I'll make another batch. Would anyone else like some?" Sachiko stood up, Sei raised her hand along with Touko, Youko, Noriko and Rei. Everyone brought back thier cups and Touko offered to help her cousin before conversation continued once again.

"Yoshino." Rei winked at her cousin before replying with a nod and stood up.

"Excuse me, I'll be right back." She smiled, a mischevious glint in her eyes as she turned and exited the room. Nana and Rei exchanged knowing looks, leaving the others puzzled. A moment later Yoshino returned holding something behind her back. "Everyone, colse your eyes." Obedient, everyone did as the young girl said. "Eriko-sama! No peeking or you'll face my wrath!" she chided.

"But it smells so...wait! It's Rei's cooking!" Eriko's eyes shot open to bore into the masterpiece cake in the center of the table. Upon hearing this, Nana opened her eyes with a gasp.

"Finally! I get to try some of Rei-sama's cooking!" By now, everyone was staring at the double-decker cake. The bottom layer was marbled, and the top vanilla, seperated and coated by a layer of buttercream frosting. Strawberrys lined the edges of the cake, and the words "Good Luck" were written beautifully in pink gel. The warm aroma of the cake drifted througout.

"I figured that since all of the other students were allowed to have a small party this afternoon, why should we miss out? I baked it this morning and had Yoshino come to school early and hide it." Rei was passing out plates and Yoshino, the forks. Everyone gave Nana permission to cut the cake, and Sachiko, Yumi and Touko passed out the tea.

"Itadakimasu!" Sei and Yumi said in sync. Soon the room was full of 'Mmm's and sounds of the girls chewing. Nana was the first to finish the delicious cake.

"Rei-sama, that was excellent! Arigato!" She sipped her tea gingerly.

"Nana."

"Hmm, what is it Onee-sama?"

Yoshino took a napkin and wiped a few crumbs from the corner of her soeur's mouth with a small smile.

"I agree with Nana." Youko said, "That's the best cake I've had in such a long time."

"Arigato everyone."

Sei clapped her friend on the back. "You know, for my next birthday, I'd like triple chocolate cake covered in strawberry icing."

"Fat chance!" Yoshino stuck her tongue out at the Gigentea.

"Aww, why not!"

"Because she'll be too busy making my cake." Sachiko smiled and began to laugh. "My Rei, it seems your skills are in high demand." Rei nodded at this and sipped her tea.

"Umm, Onee-sama, I'd be happy to oblige in making your cake!" Shimako tapped Sei on the shoulder. "My cooking skills have improved."

Sei grinned, "Ah, seems like you have compettion, Rei." Tucking a lock of loose hair behind Shimako's ear she wispered, "Arigato."

Touko stood up, looking at the clock "School's almost over." Her eyes shone with sadness as the atmosphere of the room became gloomy.

Everyone stood up to join Touko. Noriko dove into a hug with her Onee-sama. Yoshino began talking about plans to visit Nana during mid-summer. Eriko and Youko were in a conversation about collage and how she should be careful of Yamanobe Sensei's spending habbits. The acceptance of Yumi into Lillian University was being discussed by Sei and the girl herself. Shimako was now taking with Rei about cooking recepies while the three soon-to-be roses were chatting away about thier next year at Lillian. Everyone seemed to be absorbed in thier conversations except for Sachiko. Yumi, noticing this made her way over to the blue eyed Rose.

"Onee-sama."

Turning her attention to the younger one before her, she smiled faintly. "Hai, Yumi-chan?"

"Let's go on a date, onegai?"

"Ahh...sure." Sachiko couldn't ignore the pleading look in Yumi's eyes. "But when?"

"This Sunday, if you're free that is."

Sachiko nodded, "Hai, I'm sure I can persuade Suguru." She placed a small kiss on Yumi's forehead, a flush now tinting her _soeur_'s cheeks. Yumi was delighted.

Soon the chatter was stooped with a booming "Group hug!" from Sei. She held her arms out wide, a laughing Shimako and Noriko clapsed thier arms around her. "Where's the love everyone?" Touko took this a her cue, joining the trio soon followed by Yumi and Nana. The remaining three of the _Rose Foetida_ girls joined, Eriko dragging Youko along with her. "Oi, Sachiko, what's the hold up?" Sighing softly, Sachiko too joined the hug earning a smile from Sei. When the bell sounded, the _Yamayurikai_ untangled themselves from one another.

"Touko, you'll make an excellent _Rosa Chinensis_." Yumi knelt down and fixed the girl's scarf, feeling a tinge of nostalgia.

"Noriko-chan, here's some advice. Listen to Shimako or she'll start throwing ginko nuts at you."

Suddenly Yoshino popped up, "Believe me, they hurt!" Yumi scratched her head and began to mumble recalling what had happened earlier.

Shimako rolled her eyes. "Again with the lies!"

"I guess this is goodbye then." Touko turned her eyes to the ground untill her Onee-chan brought her into a hug.

"Geez, you're making it sound as if we're never going to see eachother again."

"Well, you can't visit next year."

"That may be true but we can still see eachother this summer." Touko just nodded and everyone exchanged goodbye hugs, phone numbers, and addresses.

"Onee-sama?"

"Hai, Yumi-chan?"

"I'll call you on tomorrow. And this time you get to pick where we're going." Sachiko smiled and nodded as they made thier way out of the Rose Mansion. Yumi, Yoshino and Shimako scattered off to say goodbye to thier friends, thier soeurs already had a jump on them. Rei was heading home alone and Eriko was walking.

"That just leaves you and me, Youko. Care for a ride, I'll drop you off?"

"With you driving? No way!"

"Aww come on, why not?"

"You'll get us both killed." Youko smirked. "If I ride with you, I'm driving."

"Seesh, fine." She tossed over her keys to the car, Youko catching them with ease. Sei slid into the passenger seat, Youko slipping the keys in the ignition.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/n: OMG Things start to happen with Sei and Youko in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own MariMite.**

**A/n: Sorry it took so long.**  
--------------------------------------------------

The traffic lights were just a blur of colour in the mid-afternoon sun as Youko and Sei passed each intersection. Little did Sei know, but Youko had a tendency to be a reckless driver. Upon seeing a yellow light, she'd smash the gas pedal, lurching the car forward and giving her passenger a whooping fit of laughter the first time. After that, Sei found herself getting a small headache from the sudden bursts of speed.

"And you were worried about me killing us." Sei remarked after when they pulled into a parking lot outside of what she presumed was Youko's apartment building.

"I thought you'd like the rush," Youko smirked, "I guess we were both wrong. Now, I don't suppose you'd be kind enough to take yourself and your car back to your dorm, so.."

"Why yes, I'd love some tea. Thanks a bunch." Sei smiled as they walked into the complex. The second door opened with a click before they could reach the elevator. "Hey." Sei nudged the other once the elevator came, "I'll race ya." She smiled and ducked her arm into the tiny room, quickly pressing almost every number under 7 before speeding down to the end of the hall and bolting up the staircase.

By the time Youko reached her floor, Sei was waiting for her, a large grin on her face. "Slow poke." Sei jabbed Youko's shoulder with her finger.

"Hey, Sherlock, try and figure out which apartment is mine." Youko tossed over a key ring, three silver keys attached along with a small, fuzzy kitten. Sei looked down both ends of the hallway, then making her way to apartment number 716 on the left. Youko's eyes widened in shock as Sei twisted the key and heard a small click, indicating that the door was open. "How did you know that?" Sei just smiled to herself, until she caught sight of an elderly woman down the hall.

"Yo, Mrs. Kiichi!" She smiled and waved, the woman returning her gestures before spotting Youko.

"Ah, Mizuno-san. I hope you don't mind, Satou-san was asking which apartment was yours earlier." Then she bid the girls goodbye and headed down the elevator.

"Cheater." Youko mumbled upon taking off her shoes and pulled out an extra pair of slippers for the company. "Is milk tea okay?" The brunette nodded as she gilled up a kettle and placed it on the stove. Youko lived in a one bedroom apartment, one bathroom, a kitchen and a living room area. The walls were painted a light blue in the living room and halls, white in the kitchen and also in her room. Youko opened the curtains revealing a balcony with a beautiful view of the city.

"Nice place." Sei was walking around before joining the Chinensis in her kitchen. "Mmm, what's that smell?" The light scent of cinnamon drifted throughout the kitchen.

"It's a secret." Youko pulled her friend by the arm, quickly entering her room. Sei plopped down on the bed, sprawling out on the blue comforter.

"So, how's law school?" She shifted onto her side and gazed down at the sitting figure.

"Eh, it's enough to keep me busy. I have a couple of new friends, but it's not like we have time to spend with each other anyways."

"I still don't get it, Youko. Everyone there seems like they have a stick up their-

"Sei! Just because it's true doesn't mean you have the right to say that." Youko laughed softly, Sei smiling in response.

"Up for a game of Truth or Dare?" Sei held a mischievous smile upon her lips.

With the roll of her eyes and a small sigh, Youko mumbled, "Sure." Sei dropped down to the floor, to the right of where her friend sat. She playfully cracked her knuckles before initiating the game. "So, Mizuno," She dropped the honourific, making it seem as if the two were enemies. "...truth..." Sei took a long pause before continuing, "...or dare?"

"Truth."

Sei masked the word "Figures." in between a few fony coughs, earning her a menacing look from Youko. The basic expression was 'ask-the-damn-question' but she had a hint of '...or-else' gleaming in her green eyes. Sei had to admit, the woman had perfected this look. Placing her hands in front of her, she laughed nervously. "Fine, fine." She placed her chin in her palm, supporting herself by her elbow before she spoke. "Do you...still like me, Youko?" She was expecting the other to blush, deflect the question or something more or less along those lines. Instead, she just smiled and closed her eyes.

She chuckled softly. "Figures." Just then, the kettle began to whistle it's annoying tune. "Excuse me. I'd better get that." Youko rose elegantly from her spot, and went to tend to the tea. A frown made it's way onto Sei's features, but she would make sure to hide it when Youko returned. This she did a few minutes later, carrying a silver tray with fine china dishes. The steam was rising off of a plate of cookies and a light cinnamon scent made Sei want to jump to her feet and eat every one. She carefully set the tray down and poured the tea for Sei, then herself.

"So that's what I smelled earlier." Youko raised the china cup to her lips, and tipped a small amount of the hot liquid down her throat. Noticing Sei hadn't eaten a single cookie, she set her cup down. "What's wrong? I hoped you'd like to try some of my baking." The cookies remained untouched by herself or the other, until Sei extended her hand. Youko believed she was reaching for the piping hot treats, but was surprised when the Gigentea's fingers laced themselves with her own. Not allowing Youko protest, Sei pulled the blue haired beauty to her, their lips crashing together firmly. Sei could taste the sweet milk tea that lingered upon the other's lips before she was granted further access into the kiss. Her tongue quickly found Youko's and she realized that the other was putting far more passion into it than expected. The two soon found themselves breaking the kiss when air was a necessity. but their fingers remained intertwined. Between pants, Youko unexpectedly pulled her hand away.

"Sei, I don't want this favour kiss from you. I feel like Kanina. Please, don't, it only makes me feel worthless. If I'm not worth your real kiss Sei, then what's the point?" Youko cast her gaze to the side, too embarrassed to look at her beloved.

"It wasn't a favour kiss, Youko. You see, after Shiori left, I promised that I wouldn't let anyone break my heart again. That's why I hid my feelings, and told myself I didn't love anyone. Then, I began to say it so much, I started to believe it. Even so, I would always find my mind wondering to this girl who always seemed to be there when I needed someone. After Shiori left, you were there for me. Until this day, I've tried to hide it from even myself, but I can't take it anymore Youko. Let me accept your feelings, onegai." By now, tears were brimming in Youko's eyes, and she threw herself into Sei's warm body. Her tears began to dampen Sei's uniform, but she didn't mind. She gently caressed Youko, holding her in her arms.

Youko looked up to meet Sei's loving eyes. "I fully agree with Shimako-chan...bakayaro!" She weakly pounded a fist into Sei's chest. "Why'd did you have to wait so long to tell me?" Her tears were gone but the Chinensis was still sniffling.

"Gomen, Youko." Sei reassuringly stroked her hands through Youko's hair before kissing the top of her head. "I've caused to so much pain, haven't I?"

Then their lips met once more, Youko's arms wrapped themselves around Sei's neck and they gently fell to the floor. After denying herself of someone else's touch, Sei was glad when Youko broke the passionate kiss and began placing kisses down her neck. She was moving slowly but being very sensual as her warm lips trailed down Sei's delicate skin. Youko swiftly undid Sei's scarf and pulled the top of her uniform down to expose a bare shoulder and collarbone. She kept teasing Sei, placing kisses on every inch of the other's skin. Soon Sei's hands were sliding under the bottom portion of Youko's outfit, making her shiver, though her hands were warm as they traced Youko's thighs. Youko stooped these attempts, as she only wanted to focus on Sei, but her resistance faded and soon she found herself giving in to Sei's probing hands.

--------------------------------------------------

Youko awoke to the arm of a sleeping Sei draped over her shoulder, and the tray of uneaten cooking along with cold tea was still on the table as they'd left it. She quietly slipped out of bed and changed into proper clothes. Once she was in a pair of jeans and a black, short sleeve tee, she picked up the articles that lay askew around the bed. After tossing the clothes in the laundry bin, she cleared the small table in her bedroom and decided to cook breakfast. After rummaging through her cabinets, she pulled out pancake batter along with the milk, blueberries and some cinnamon. In less than twenty minutes, the pancakes were ready and doused with syrup. Plump blueberries lined the plate and steaming cups of tea were ready to be served. She placed them on the living room table and went to wake the sleeping beauty in her bed. Thinking ahead before she did so, she grabbed a shirt and slacks from her closet.

"SAITOU SEIIIIIII!" She shouted, and tossed the clothes at the girl's face once she sat up. "Breakfast's ready." She smirked before walking out of the bedroom, sashaying her hips purposefully to taunt the still groggy female. She sat down on the floor, waiting for Sei to arrive. The blond found her way to the living room, presumably by smell since she was frantically rubbing her eyes with her fists. After partially eying the delicious food, she turned around and headed for the bathroom. The water rushing from the sink was audible on the quiet Saturday morning. Sei returned, her face ridden of whatever had been bothering her.

"ITADEKIMASU!" She clasped her hands together before digging into the fluffy pancakes. "Wow..." she spoke with the food still in her mouth "...wis is weally 'ood!" Youko chuckled softly before taking a bite and nodding her head in agreement.

"Glad you like it." She plopped a blueberry into her mouth. "Did you sleep well?"

Sei smirked "What do you think? Oh, and thanks for the clothes. I was getting sick of wearing the uniform again."

"No problem." Youko mumbled in between bites. "Catch." She mumbled before pinching a blueberry and lobbing it lightly into the air. Sei looked confused for an instant until her eyes landed on the flying berry. Her mouth flew open as she tried to catch it. Instead, it landed on her cheek and bounced onto her plate. Youko began to laugh as Sei retrieved it from the plate using her teeth.

"What's...so funny?" She questioned between swallowing the sweet berry. Youko walked to the other side of the table and knelt down, cupping the other's face in her soft hands. She leveled her face with Sei's and stuck her tongue out. Slowly she ran it across the edge of Sei's lip, being painfully slow, and soon tasted the dollop of sweetness.

"You mad maple syrup along your lips." With that, she withdrew and lobbed another berry into the air. Masterfully, Sei crushed it in between her teeth. They polished off their breakfast soon after and Sei offered to help Youko with the dishes.

--------------------------------------------------

Youko had put Sei in charge of drying, but the girl had other plans. Dunk, wash, rinse, dry; it was all so repetitive and well, boring. So, she decided to liven things up. Once Youko finished cleaning a china cup, she set her plan into motion. After only dabbing it with the towel, she let it drop from her hands, it landed with a small plop in the sink and startled Youko. "Sei!" She scolded.

"Sorry, my hand slipped." She reached in the warm, foamy water and returned not with the cup, but a handful of bubbles. Youko quickly moved back, Sei had a slightly deranged smile plastered to her features.

"Don't!" Youko tried to protest, but then it happened...Sei moved forward, the girl was now trapped in the small kitchen.

"Someone needs a bath!!!" Sei crashed her hand into the woman's face, leaving soap suds all over. The girl was responsive, Sei would give her that. She wiped away the white foam with the back of her hands and sauntered to the sink. "Oh no, You're no- !" Youko turned the water on, and pulled out the hose-like tap, spraying the everything in her line of fire with the water. Sei stumbled back into the fridge, collecting herself again once the water works stopped. "You know this means war." She grinned and advanced a step, before slipping on the wet floor. Youko tried to grab hold of her arm in hopes of stopping her fall, but caught nothing but air. This caused her to land with a small thud on her love.

"Ita..." Sei groaned under the new sore on her bum and the added weight of Youko.

"You started it, now you have to pay the price." Youko stoop up and offered Sei a hand. The girl eagerly accepted this and the two walked arm in arm onto the sunny balcony, slightly sticky, soaked and smelling of lavender. They didn't mind. "Oh, and by the way, you're cleaning the kitchen." Youko said nonchalantly.

"Yeah right." The two began to laugh and locked themselves in a kiss once more.

--------------------------------------------------

**A/n: Hope you liked it, please R&R :)**


End file.
